happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
When I Prankin' You, You'll Prankin' Me Too
When I Prankin' You, You'll Prankin' Me Too is a HTFF episode. Roles Starring *Maxx *Morton Featuring *Daphne *Posie *Finn Appearances *Mix *Flippy *Lucy Clover *Coconut Plot Maxx sleeps on a couch, Morton looks at him and grins mischievously. He grabs a spray can and whip creams Maxx's hand, then he tickles Maxx's nose with a goose feather. Maxx, while still sleeping, tries to get the feather away from his face, but he puts his whip creemed hand to his face, causing him wake up and becomes enraged. Morton, who hides inside his bedroom, giggless and sets up another prank again. Maxx goes to the bathroom to clean up his face. When he finishes, gasoline starts pouring out from the sink. He wipes his eyes and walks to the door. Morton lights up a match and throws it towards him, Maxx gets set ablaze, slightly burned and screams. He quickly jumps out of a closed window, shatters the window in process, gets himself cut by the shards of glass on several places on his body, and falls in a pool full of water. The fire on his body gets extinguished. As soon as Maxx cools down, he quickly runs back to Morton and Mix's house. Morton laughs at poor Maxx, while Mix is very unpleasant with his friend pranking his other friend. Morton goes to other room and sets another prank, Mix facepalms, sighs and then he walks away. Maxx coughs and removes the shards on his body, he then walks to the couch and tries to sleep on it, but some springs suddenly pop out of the couch, making Maxx to get thrown and hit the ceiling. Morton rolls on the floor and laughs hysterically, while Mix, who looks at him with hid pocker face, not amused by his pranks walks away. Maxx walks away to the kitchen to grab a snack, but ends up being shot by multiple pies to his face that were tossed from the refrigerator. He has enough of Morton's pranks and snaps out of it. Morton laughs at him until Maxx throws a pie at him. Maxx then puts a red nose, two carrots on his ears, paints Morton's face, and throws a pie at him again. He laughs at him mischievously, causing Morton to become so outraged to both start pranking each other in various ways. Outside, Flippy and Lucy are seen gardening until a pie hits Lucy's head. Flippy approaches Morton and Mix's house, however, a truck runs him over. The truck also runs over Coconut, who was just passing by. At the end of the episode, Mix puts headphones on and starts reading a book, and then a she is hit by a pie in the face. Moral "Lookin' nice, huh?" Deaths *Flippy and Coconut are run over by a truck. Trivia *Despite being a prankster, Mix seems have standard, as seen he isn't amused by Morton's pranks toward his brother Maxx. *This first time Daphne seen without her hairbow. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 91 Episodes